The Wounded Girl With A Wounded Soul
by xxlexosaurxx
Summary: It's Inuyasha's birthday, Kagome learns, and on this day Inuyasha has a choice to become human or full demon! Not knowing how the future may turn out, Inuyasha realizes that it is not safe for Kagome either way. Will he have to let go of her...for good?


Chapter: A Not So Happy Birthday

Kagome rushed around her little home in modern Tokyo, hands touching various objects and legs carrying her upstairs and downstairs and upstairs again. Her family, consisting of her brother, mother, and grandpa, stared at her as she passed by them at least ten times now. At least. "Kagome, sweetie, what's all this about?" She questioned as soon as Kagome stopped to quickly toast some bread while writing down things in a blue journal.

"Oh hi, mom. Didn't see you there. It's nothing, just-oh my toast is done!" She grabbed the toast as it popped into the air and, snapping the journal closed, wrapped the toast and tossed both the journal and toast into her bag. Before her mother had a chance to ask what possessed her daughter to move around more busily than ever, Kagome had her bag around her shoulders, her hair up in a ponytail, and a pretty summer dress on. She stepped into her sandals and kissed each of them on the cheeks, promising to be back some time soon. "Goodbye!" Kagome ran from the house and over to the shrine. She took a deep breath, looking down into the well, where it all started years ago.

Her mind went back to yesterday.

"_Hey." _

_Kagome had been resting against a tree, just outside the village they had lost slain a nasty demon, and she was feeling a bit tired. Stretching out, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, puzzled at his sudden soft tone of voice. Wasn't this the same Inuyasha who had been, moments before, yelling at her about how she needed to be more careful? Well, she couldn't blame him. It was pretty risky, shooting an arrow at the demon who could easily have manipulated the arrow to turn right back around and hit her. Kagome, fortunately, wasn't an idiot, though. Months of demon-fighting had taught her wise things. So, as she thought it would, the arrow implanted itself into the demon's back, without the demon paying any attention, and it was another victory for the team. _

"_Yes?" Kagome continued to stretch and then she eyed him suspiciously. Was he, smiling? _

_Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "Tomorrow, I don't know if you know this or not, tomorrow is the day of my birth..." _

_Her eyes widened. It was, his, birthday? Kagome jumped up. "So, you want a birthday party?" She asked, excited. Before he could ask what the hell a 'birthday party' was, Kagome was off to find Sango and discuss the whole manner with the older girl. Inuyasha stood, puzzled. The only reason he had told her, the ONLY reason, was because on this day, since it was his eighteenth birthday, he would have the option to turn human or full demon. Watching Kagome, who jumped around with Sango and laughed happily, he decided, with a small smile on his face, to not worry about that now. Let her have her fun. They could bother themselves with anything else some other time. _

Kagome hopped into the well and, as always, was engulfed in the usual blue light. She landed softly on the ground. Looking up, Kagome saw Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo leaning over the well and smiling down at her. "Welcome back, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, smiling. Kagome slowly smiled. She felt lucky. Each one of them meant so much to her. They were her family here. If something should ever happen to them…

But nothing ever would, Kagome told herself. She would guard them with her life before she let any of them get hurt. It was them, she realized, who kept her going. It was them who gave her strength. And above all, love. Kagome climbed out of the well and hugged them all. "Is everyone ready? Well?" She smiled.

"Kagome, calm down. Everyone's set up and we're sending Inuyasha with Miroku. We have plenty of time to decorate. We just need to get a move on now," Sango explained. She wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, who was looking a bit troubled.

"That sounds good. You go on to the village, Sango. I'll get Shippo to take me. I need to speak with-." Sango cut her off.

"I get it. We'll see you there," she climbed onto Kirara and headed off to the village. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She loved when Sango understood. Turning to Inuyasha, who was staring at her with confusion in his eyes, he looked at Miroku, who had already gotten the message and said he'd be right here. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand, both blushing, and started walking.

"So, what's on your mind, Inuyasha?" She asked as soon as they were out of ear-shot. Inuyasha's eyes, soft and gold, looked at her and then looked away.

"Humph, nothing."

Kagome's eyebrow raised and she let go of his hand. "Stop being so stubborn. Just tell me, will ya?" She muttered. Inuyasha backed away.

"Get off my back, okay? If it was really important, I would have told you already!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Wasn't this like every day? They were always yelling, always saying something or another that they didn't mean. Always hiding what they truly felt with loud words.

"You know, I'm getting a little sick of your pride there, buddy! Just tell me what you're feeling and why! Am I not your FRIEND?" Kagome retorted before a bright light appeared. Inuyasha covered his eyes with his arm, pulling Kagome behind him just a bit. "What, what IS that light?"

Inuyasha's face was calm. "It's him. It's my father."


End file.
